


Splintered Tears

by TheLadyMerlin



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: tamingthemuse, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1531733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMerlin/pseuds/TheLadyMerlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He willingly gave his own life so she could live. And now she was gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splintered Tears

**Title:** Splintered Tears  
 **Author:** **Rating:** R  
 **Warnings:** Major character death  
 **Pairing:** Spike/?  
 **Prompt:** #405 Plunge  
 **Chapter:** 1/1  
 **Status:** complete  
 **Fandom:** BtVS  
 **Genre:** AU  
 **Beta (s):** none, proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** not mine, all belongs to Joss  
 **Graphic:** none  
 **Summary:** He willingly gave his own life so she could live. And now she was gone.  
 **A/N:** I've left the pairing deliberately vague so you can decide who comforts our grieving vampire. 

 

He dove over the side of the floating raft anchored in the deepest part of the lake. The coolness of the water enveloping him and plunging him into a darkness as deep and black as his emotions. He didn't want to feel this...this pervading pain, which had wrapped its icy fingers of fear around his heart. He'd run like a coward from the house. Running from his love and words he didn't want to hear. As if by denying the truth, he could simply make it disappear. He knew better, was old enough to know better. It didn't stop him from turning and walking away when he should have stayed. 

He let his body sink even as his mind sank in the memories of the past. The times he, himself, had tried and ultimately failed to save her. She had been his shining light in a time of his life when he so desperately needed some kind of focus. After the soldiers had captured him and rendered him unable to feed and, even worse, to protect himself, he had fallen in to a state of utter helplessness. He had been so ready to end it all when he'd remembered her. At first his hate of anything whose sole purpose was to destroy his kind was his centre, but it gradually changed. He had watched and learned. Inside there was a part of him that had recognised the goodness. It had been why he'd gone there in the first place. Throwing himself at her mercy, be it a stake to the heart or a generosity of helpfulness. At the time it hadn't mattered too much. He had merely wanted it to end.

Endings. The times she gave of herself and the time she gave the ultimate gift flashed before him. Her blonde hair flowing behind her as she plunged to her death with him watching helplessly, brokenly from beneath her. He had failed her then. In the worst way possible. And when he saw her walk down those stairs after too many long days without her, he had sworn to never fail her again. 

He willingly gave his own life so she could live. 

And now she was gone.

But his love was waiting. Needing him while he was hiding in his own despair. Shame washed through him and a strong kick of his legs sent his body to the surface. The water dripping from his hair mixed with the tears on his face and he screamed his rage at the stars. They merely looked back coldly. Turning away from their indifference, he let his gaze seek out the warm, familiar light of home. Long, powerful strokes swiftly brought him near the shore and he was able to stand on the bottom once more. Weakness threatened to overtake him and it made each step, already a burden with his drenched clothing, seem that much harder. He shivered and realised his teeth were chattering. Cursing his own selfish stupidity he tried to hasten his steps only to stumble and drop to his knees.

A warm blanket slid softly around his shoulders and he let himself be enclosed within a welcome, well-known embrace. 

“I'm so sorry love.”

“I know. C'mon. Let's go home.”

~ Mòran taing ~


End file.
